1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a print data-editing apparatus and a print data-editing program stored in computer readable medium, and more specifically to a print data-editing apparatus and a print data-editing program in which the burden of tasks required to be performed for purposes of printing print data can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when any information is printed by means of a printing apparatus, printing is mainly executed by means of the following operations:
1. actuating an application for editing;
2. newly creating a task window on which a layout image for editing an object to be printed can be displayed;
3. selecting a printing apparatus;
4. selecting a print medium;
5. editing an object;
6. connecting the printing apparatus; and
7. executing the printing.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-10905 proposes an information processing-apparatus in which, when a device is connected to a serial port, or to an USB port, a program corresponding to the device is actuated. When such an information-processing apparatus is used, information can be printed by means of the following operations:
1. actuating an application for connection, for editing by means of the printing apparatus;
2. newly creating a task window on which a layout image for editing an object to be printed can be displayed;
3. selecting a printing apparatus;
4. selecting a print medium;
5. editing an object; and
6. executing the printing